


Decorating

by galaxyninjer



Series: Destiel December 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Slow Dancing, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyninjer/pseuds/galaxyninjer
Summary: Slice of life in the bunker. Dean and Cas slow dance in the kitchen, Eileen and Sam put up Christmas lights, and everyone builds gingerbread houses together."Cas’ presence in his life completed him. For so long he’d seen himself as unworthy, then along came this angel,his angel, saving him in ways he didn’t dare dream were possible."Written for Destiel December 2020.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a cross-post of my fics written for Destiel December 2020, hosted by myself ([@galaxycastiel](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/)) and [@jellydeans](https://jellydeans.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

_Ding!_ The oven’s timer pulled Dean from his trance. Raising his head from Cas’ chest, he peeked over at their trays of gingerbread cookies waiting to be baked on the kitchen island. Bowls of coloured icing sugar and candies were lining the counter, alongside the two pecan pies he baked earlier. **  
**

“We should get those,” Cas whispered into his hair. “Jack will be back from town soon. He’ll want to get started.” 

Dean’s hands lingered on Cas’ waist for a moment, gripping onto his apple-green sweater. _‘It reminds me of your eyes.’_ He blushed at the memory of Cas surprising him with the matching sweaters he’d knitted them. His sea-blue one was lost in the pile of their blankets in bed, for slow mornings and those chilly nights without Cas. 

Swaying from side to side once more, he soaked in the soft tunes of Christmas folk music trickling in from the library. Cas’ arms loosened, dipping him on their finale twirl. 

“Do we have to make the gingerbread houses today?” he asked with a pout, batting his eyelashes at Cas for maximum effect. 

His husband grinned, “This was your idea, Dean. Stop trying to use your puppy-eyes on me.” 

“Is it working?” Dean asked, throwing his head back into Cas’ arms for extra flare. 

“I married a drama-queen,” Cas said. Rolling his eyes affectionately, he tugged Dean up back to his feet. 

“I’m only so strong,” he whispered, kissing Dean’s forehead. “But we need to finish the cookies. Let’s get a move on.” 

“Uhmm okay, fine!” He groaned, dropping his head on Cas’ bicep, wishing he could stay there for a few more minutes or forever, he wasn’t picky. He asked Cas to twirl him again before he moved to grab his oven mittens. They were burgundy and covered in embroidered reindeers wearing Santa hats, he loved them. 

Placing the final batch of cookies to bake, he turned to see Cas giving him a soft look. He glowed in the orange light, but not with grace. _No_. Cas radiated warmth and content. His hair was covered in glitter, and there was icing sugar on both of them. _He’s beautiful,_ Dean thought.

A hand settled on his shoulder and then was Cas half-bowing in front for him, offering his hand in a dance. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked. 

Nodding, Dean ignored the heat rising to his neck and allowed Cas to whisk him away. 

Slow dancing was their new thing. Sam made fun of them for days, calling Dean an _old man_. He even managed to brainwash Jack and Eileen into joining him, but Dean didn’t care. There was a magic to being embraced in the arms of his love, enjoying the streams of lyrics as they brushed by and losing himself to the moment’s peace. The comfort and freedom he found in their waltz left him breathless. 

Well, that and the fact that he was in love. Cas’ presence in his life completed him. For so long he’d seen himself as unworthy, then along came this angel, _his angel_ , saving him in ways he didn’t dare dream were possible. 

*** 

Sam and Eileen were putting up lights along the staircase when he walked out of the kitchen two hours later. Eileen waved at them. She was covered with a web of lights, and his brother was pulling his phone out, for a picture no doubt. The colours made her look like a fairy princess. He sighed in fake annoyance, masking his initial joy. His future sister-in-law was gorgeous and a saint for putting up with them, but he wasn’t letting Sammy off the hook just yet.

“Some of us know how to keep our minds on the task at hand,” he said, sending them what Jack deemed his ‘ _dad glare.’_

“If I’d known you would miss the stairs completely, I’d have done it myself, Sam.”

“We’re almost done, Dean. And it’s not _I_ spend ages pretending I’m in an 18th-century ball,” Sam retorted on the beat. 

They stared at each other for a tense second before he snorted. Staying pretend-mad was hard. “Whatever, Samantha. We’re done with the cookies if you crazy kids want to join in on decorating the gingerbread houses.”

Eileen signed back to him, “We’ll be there in a minute,” before posing for a selfie with Sam. They were genuinely happy for the first time in years, and Dean’s heart swelled with the knowledge that his family was together this holiday season.

Jack was sorting through boxes of ornaments and wreaths in the library when Dean walked by on his way to the kitchen. 

“Hey. We’re about to get started with decorating if you want to join us,” he said. 

Jack’s face lit up. Near bouncing on his feet, he followed Dean to where Cas was setting a decorating-station up. 

“Where do I begin dad?” he asked, tilting his head. 

Cas hummed, “I don’t think there are any rules. I set the houses up, so you’re free to make them look as you please.”

“Okay! Thanks. I’ll make the roof purple!” he exclaimed, reaching for a piping bag. 

Dean walked over to hook his chin over Cas’ shoulder. His house was already lined with yellow flowers, and there was a hot-wheel car placed in the front yard. He’d know that body anywhere. _Baby._

“I see you’ve been busy,” he said, kissing Cas’ jaw. 

“Wanted to get a started on the décor,” Cas said. 

“Wow. I didn’t know you guys were moving out!” Sam motioned at Cas’- _their_ house. Laughter filled the room.

“Congrats guys! Does this mean Eileen and I get to keep the bunker?” 

“It’s cute,” Eileen signed to them. 

“Thank you.” Cas signed back. “And I don’t know Sam. Dean is yet to accept residency in our candied home.” 

Sam faked a gasp, clutching his chest. “What? Geez Dean, way to leave a guy hanging,” he said, moving over to start on his own house.

Eileen joined Jack with his purple roof, carrying over a bowl of rock candy for his walls. Dean turned to face Cas. 

“So Dean, would you move into our candied gingerbread house with me?” he asked, motioning to the pink driveway.

Picking up a blue piping bag, Dean leaned closer to sign their names on the platform. _Dean and Cas’ Home :)_

Cas’ arms closed around him. Nuzzling back into his warmth, he said, “Of course. You’re stuck with me. I want it all. A candied house, slow dancing, and how about… every Christmas till we’re old?” 

“I would love that, sweetheart,” Cas said, puncturing his words with a soft kiss. 

All three houses were left to dry on the table that night. Dean lingered for a moment, looking at theirs. Their curtains were crooked and he could see the jellybeans sliding off the walls. _Our very first gingerbread house together._ It sat proudly next to Jack’s purple roof cottage and Sammy’s blue apartment. They looked nothing alike, but each was a home. Their homes. _They are perfect,_ he thought, turning off the lights.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments or feedback is appreciated. Take care of yourselves! And Happy Holidays!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, [here](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
